


Definately Not Panicking

by Mycatissnoring



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatissnoring/pseuds/Mycatissnoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk was panicking. Ok, maybe panicking was too strong a word. James Kirk was somewhat less than calm.</p>
<p>He looked around the bathroom, rubbed his tired eyes and looked back to the test. Still positive. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definately Not Panicking

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fic I've bothered to post so feel free to point out any mistakes and feedback is most welcome.

James Kirk was panicking. Ok, maybe panicking was too strong a word. James Kirk was somewhat less than calm.

He looked around the bathroom, rubbed his tired eyes and looked back to the test. Still positive. Great.

Jim's definately not panicked less than calm was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Jim, you alright in there?"

"Fine Bones, everything is fine, brilliant actually, nothing to worry about," Jim replied quickly. He may have been panicking a little.

There was a pause from outside the door.

"If your sure," there was another pause, "look Jim I have to be on shift now...you know where to find me if you want to talk."

Jim waited until the doctor left their shared quarters before emerging on shaky legs. He gingerly placed a hand on his abdomen. He didn't feel pregnant. He felt nervous, and excited. He suddenly felt the need to tell someone. Just not Bones, not yet anyway.

Spock was also ruled out, while he cared deeply for his first officer Jim didn't think vulcan stoicism was going to be helpful in the current situation. There was also the fact that Bones would never forgive him if Spock found out before him.

Neither Sulu nor Chekhov could be trusted to keep it a secret. He trusted them with his life, not his gossip. Scotty was running maintanance on the port nacelle. That left Uhura, which all things considered, was probably the best choice.

At least it seemed like the best choice until he was sat in Uhura's quarters sobbing while a somewhat perplexed Uhura tried to comfort him.

"Jim," Uhura began gently, "why don't you start from the beginning".

The captain sniffled gently before replying. "We tried to be careful, use protection. We never talked about the possibility. We both just assumed it wouldn't happen. I'm so scared about whats going to happen when I tell him. What if he leaves me? What if-"

"Captain," Jim was pulled from his rambling by a gentle hand on his arm, "what are you talking about?"

Jim took a deep breath to steady himself before answering quietly.

"I'm pregnant".

There was a pause while Uhura stared at Jim before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Captain that is amazing nEws and Leonard is not going to leave you. He loves you and he is going to be thrilled to be having a child with you".

Jim dried his eyes and thanked Uhura before heading to sickbay.  
He nodded in greeting to the nurses before walking up to Bones.

"Dr McCoy, may I speak to you in your office for a moment."

"Be right with you Jim," replied the doctor as he finished hypospraying a very green looking ensign before following the captain into his office and shutting the door behind him.

"Are you feeling better darlin'? You seemed a little off this morning."

Jim sighed and sat down.

"I'm not sure better is the right word."

At the doctors look of concern he hastened to clarify, "I'm fine Bones, I just... I have some news."

Bones sat down at his desk and nodded for the captain to continue.

Jim cleared his throat and looked the doctor in the eye.

"Bones I'm pregnant" he said trying not to let his fear and uncertainty show.

The doctor paused for a moment before standing up and slowly walking over to kneel in front of the nervous captain.He stared up at Jim in awe before gently placing his hands on his stomach.

"So this is Ok?", questioned Jim nervously.

Bones blinked back tears and nodded, words failing him. But the captain understood and leaned down to kiss the doctor gently.

When he pulled back Bones looked up and said softly, "I love you so much darlin'".

Jim smiled. "Love you too Bones."

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that it is currently past midnight and I am sat in my lounge room watching reruns of CSI with my cat so this isn't exactly five star quality but meh.


End file.
